I'll be home for Christmas
by Wolflmg
Summary: Sequal to Steelix's Revenge, What is the greatest gift Mr. Collins can give Wes for Christmas


            The Sliver Guardians were having their annual Christmas Party, all of them were there. Some were with their wives or husbands. While others were with their boyfriend or girlfriend, or like Wes some came alone. There was dancing, food, and music. Wes was sitting alone at a table picking at his plate with his fork, it had been about three months now sense he left the future. Eric and Taylor who had been dancing walked over to Wes and sat down next to him. "You know they call it a party for a reason" said Eric. Wes stopped playing around with his food.

            "I guess I'm not much in the party mood" said Wes, Eric nodded his head he eyed Taylor to see if she could cheer him up.

            "So Wes, if you're not doing anything for Christmas you can come with me and Eric. Were going to have Christmas with my family we love to have you" she said kindly.

            "Thanks for the offer, but actually my dad made plans. Were going to our place we have in the mountains to have a white Christmas" said Wes

            "Sounds like fun" said Eric with a smile,

            "Yeah, I kind of haven't been up their in years" said Wes.

            "Why's that?" asked Taylor,

            Wes acted as though he hadn't heard a word, "Well I'm beat. I'll see you guys later" said Wes getting up from his seat and walked away.

            Taylor and Eric looked at each other feeling sorry for their young friend. "I guess he still really miss's her" said Taylor. Eric nodded in agreement,

            "Yeah but I think it's more than that" said Eric.

            In the years 3002 Time Force was also having their Annual Christmas party. Trip and Katie were dancing. Lucas had no trouble getting a group of girls to dance with him. Jen was sitting outside on the sidewalk; she hadn't been in the mood to party. Alex had come outside looking for her. "You do know the party is inside" he said jokingly hoping to cheer her up as he took a sat down next to her. Jen turned her head and smiled at Alex, ever sense Wes had to leave he was doing his best to help her through the hard time.

            "I just wanted some air" she said softly, Alex nodded his head.

            "Yeah, Jen everything will be okay just give it time" he said kindly patting her on the shoulder.

            Wes came home and found Philips getting ready to leave. "Master Wes what are you doing home? I would of thought the party still be going on" he said. Wes didn't look much in the talking mood.

            "It is, I was tired so I left" said Wes, Philips nodded his head.

            "You want to talk about it sir, my cab wont be here for another twenty minutes" said Philips. 

            "No thank you, I think I'm going to head in have a safe flight Philips" said Wes as he walked up the stairs to his bed room, but before he got all the way up Philips gave that little bit of wisdom he always has given.

            "You know Christmas is the time of miracles" and with that Wes walked to his room and went to bed.

            The next day Wes and his dad made it up to the mountains snow covered the ground. Wes got out of the truck and grabbed his suite case, he hadn't been here in years, and he stared at the mansion and what was around it. Mr. Collins got out with his luggage and he walked up to the front door. Wes walked up to his father as he began to unlock the door. Both of them walked inside setting the luggage down. Mr. Collins turned to his son and smiled.

            "Wes I got to go and take care of something I should be back by tomorrow so we can spend Christmas Day together" he said

            "Sure, I'll see you then" said Wes as he grabbed his bags and went up the stairs. Mr. Collins watched his son, this was a hard time for both of them, but just maybe he could find a way to cheer his son up.

            Wes walked into his bedroom; everything was just how he left it those many years ago. He walked over to the dresser that was by his window and saw a picture of him, his mother and father. Wes stared out the window remembering what happened out there.

            _It had been snowing strongly that night an eight year old boy walked out in the night. The coldness surrounded his body with every step he made until he came upon a body laying in the snow he ran to his falling to his knees. "No mom, wake up please wake up" he shook her, but she never woke. He cried over her cold body, knowing very well so was gone._

            The memory faded as Wes walked through the house into the living room he found the tree was still standing with the decoration. Presents covered around the tree, the last Christmas he spent here none of them were ever opened. Slowly Wes walked over to the tree, he got down on his knees and picked up the first present his hand touched. It was from him to his mother, slowly he began to open it. He smiled at what it was.

            _"Are you sure she'll like it" asked the young boy looking at the butler. "Of course she will, now hurry before it dries" he said. The little boy placed both his hand's in the clay, leaving imprints of his hands._

_            Wes placed his hand in the handprint; his hand no longer fit the imprint. Wes carefully set it on the table near by, he then went back up stairs to take a shower. Wes took off his long sleeved shirt and then his tank top. Looking in the mirror he saw the scar that was on his right shoulder. "Jen" he said softly_

            _Wes was in front of Jen protecting her from Steelix, "Move aside, or you will pay the price" said Steelix. Wes turned his head and looked at Jen he could see the fear in her eyes, why had they left their morphers downstairs?_

_            "No you'll have to go through me first" said Wes looking back at Steelix. This did not please Steelix_

_            "I was afraid you were going to say that" Steelix seemed to be hiding something behind his back, "You know I never really have killed a man before" he then raised the weapon he was holding, a futuristic crossbow. Steelix pulled the trigger, Wes then felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and he slowly fell to the ground struggling to get up._

_            "Wes!" cried Jen, looking at him sadly, Steelix began laughing_

            Wes then finished undressing and went into the hot shower to warm up.

            Eric was sitting in the living room with Taylor in her parent's home. Taylor's mother was in the kitchen getting ready to cook dinner; her father was in the living room reading the paper. And he seventeen year old brother was working on the computer. "So how do you think Wes is doing?" asked Taylor

            "Well seeing as how he has no one way to be with Jen" and then something came to Eric. He lightly hit himself in the head "I can't believe I forgot"

            "Forgot what?" asked Taylor, Eric looked at her

            "Today is the day that Wes's mother died, eighteen years today" said Eric getting up from the couch and went for his coat. Taylor followed him outside,

            "Where you going?' asked Taylor,

            "I got to go and hang out with Wes he could use a friend right now" said Eric as he softly kissed her on the cheek.

            "Hold it, wait a minute" said Taylor running back in the house

            Alex was just about to leave his office when a message came through. "Alex, are you still there?' asked Logan through the com.

            "Yeah, what is it" he asked

            "Your Uncle is here to see you, he said it's very important and want to meet with you and the council at once" said Logon. Alex got a questioning look on his face,

            "My Uncle?" he said

            "Yes, he's here with me right now" said Logon moving aside. Alex then saw the other man.

            "I'll be right there" said Alex nodded his head.

            Wes walked along outside in the snow looking for fire wood, he came along the side where the wood rested against the house. He bent down and grabbed about six logs and walked back inside the house. Wes's set the logs by the fireplace; he then looked at his watch. It was now around 5:00 he knew that he should go and get something to eat, when the door bell rang. "I wonder who that could be" he said walking to the door.

            Wes opened the door and was surprised to see who it was "Eric what are you doing here" asked Wes.

            "I thought you good use a friend" said Eric with a smile

            "How'd you get here" asked Wes

            "Well, Taylor took me on one of her jets. But there was no where to land so I par suited out of the plane then hitched a ride with some guy with a team of dogs on a sled" said Eric thinking it was quite funny

            "Really?" asked Wes. Eric laughed a little

            "No, I drove here I say it took me three hours" said Eric as he walked into the house, Wes closed the door and then looked at Eric.

            "You drove three hours to come and see me" asked Wes surprisingly 

            "Yeah, why not it's not like you couldn't use the company" said Eric looking around seeing that no one else was there. Wes laughed a little as the two went in the living room to sit down.

            "So what do you want to talk about?" asked Eric trying to start conversation. Wes looked at him questioningly.

            "What do you mean?" he asked

            "Well I don't we could talk about how your doing, about Jen or about what today is" said Eric knowing very well he would get Wes's attention.

            "So you remembered" said Wes

            "Yeah of course I did, how doing" asked Eric looking at his friend with a caring smile.

            "Okay, it happened a long time ago I've gotten over it. It's just coming back here after all those years" said Wes. Eric nodded his head,

            "It's not your fault you know, you were only a kid when it happened" said Eric

            "Yeah I know, it still hurts though" said Wes, Eric nodded his head.

            "So where is the big guy" asked Eric

            "He said he had to take care of something he'll be back tomorrow" said Wes. "So Taylor let you come all this way huh" asked Wes grinning.

            "Well actually.." then the door bell rang

            "Wonder who that is" said Wes getting up from his seat and walking over to the door. He looked through the window and saw Taylor and her family walking up. Wes turned and looked at Eric.

            "Something you forgot to mention?" asked Wes with a smile. Eric got up and walked over by Wes.

            "Taylor's idea, besides it's time for you to enjoy the holidays for once" said Eric as he opened the door.

            "And when did you become to sensitive type" asked Wes

            "From hanging around you" said Eric, as the two watched as Taylor and her family walked in.

            "Where is the kitchen I need to get this chicken in the over" said Mrs. Airheart running in with the chicken in her hands. She then saw the entrance to the kitchen and ran to it.

            "Nice place" said Ben looking around as we walked in with the luggage. Taylor just shook her head and walked up to Eric and smiled.

            "So you made it" said Eric

            "Yeah" Taylor then looked at Wes and smiled "Merry Christmas Wes"

            "Merry Christmas Taylor" said Wes. Then Mr. Airheart came walking in with packages, he seemed to be having trouble finding his way.

            "Ah here sir let me help you" said Eric going to help him out. Once Mr. Airheart was able to see,

            "Thank you Eric" he said. Wes just stood around and watched maybe things would turn out okay.

            Alex walked back and forth staring at the man in front of him. "You shouldn't of come he, regardless of who you are the council will never allow it" said Alex stubbornly. The man put his head down,

            "I know I never been a good father, I want to make up for it to him" he said. Alex looked at the man

            "I know your attentions are good, but it's just not possible" said Alex

            "Is that you talking, or what that told you to say?" he asked, Alex looked at the man with no way on how to answer his question. Then the door opened, both Alex and the other man turned to see who it was.

            "Alex, Captain Logan said you needed to see me.." Jen then met eyes with the other man. "What's going on here?" she asked looking at them both.

            Wes, Eric, Taylor and her family sat around the dinner table getting ready to eat dinner. Mr. Airheart began to say prayer "Dear Lord, thank you for this meal that we are about to receive. And for new friends, please bless us all especially those who are not with us on this day, Amen" he said. Wes seemed sadden by the last part of the prayer, he wished very much for his own father to be here, but most of all he wished Jen could be here. After the prayer was finished everyone began eating, complementing Mrs., Airheart for her good cooking.

            After dinner was eaten everyone helped clean up, then they all went in the living room to enjoy one another company. "This is a nice place you have here Wes" said Mrs. Airheart. Wes smiled,

            "Thank you Mrs. Heart I'm glad you and your family were able to come" said Wes with a smile, but something still was missing. Eric looked over at Wes and smiled he knew his friend was sad. Then the doorbell rang, slowly Wes stood up and walked over to the door. 

            Wes opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "Dad?" "What are you doing here I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow?" said Wes. Mr. Collins smiled as he gave his son a hug.

            "I know what I said, but I just couldn't leave you alone on this day" he said with a smile. Wes smiled back,

            "Well actually I wasn't alone Eric brought a few friends here, if that's okay with you" asked Wes

            "Certainly the more the merrier" replied Mr. Collins

            "Oh here come on in dad" said Wes stepping out of the way so his father could get in. Mr. Collins walked in, Wes was about to shut the door when his father stopped him.

            "Wes, before we go start being a family. I have this Christmas gift waiting outside for you. Why don't you go and get it" said Mr. Collins with a big smile. Wes looked at him wondering what it could be. Slowly he walked outside closing the door behind him. 

            Mr. Collins walked into the living room signaling everyone over to look out the window. 

            Wes walked around looking around, then. "Hey" said a voice softly. Wes turned around and he was face to face with her, he couldn't believe it.

            "Jen, but how" asked Wes running to her throwing his arms around her. She put her arms around him smiling never wanting to let go.

            "Who do you think" asked Jen eyeing over by the window. Wes looked and saw everyone looking at them, but the one he locked eyes with was his father. For a moment Wes and his father just smiled at each other. Until Taylor knew that Jen and Wes deserved sometime alone, she closed the drape across the window. "He's a pretty great guy" said Jen getting Wes's attention back.

            "Yeah he sure is, I just wonder how he did it" said Wes

            "Let's just say he's one not to give up" said Jen, Wes smiled as he leaned closer to Jen.

            "Kind of like me huh" said Wes as they met in a kiss. Holding each other as the snow fell from the sky. Feeling the need to breathe the kiss ended, Jen smiled and looked Wes in the eyes.

            "Merry Christmas Wes" she said

            "Merry Christmas Jen" he said, and then they went in for another kiss, knowing that everything at this moment was going to be okay because they were together. Wes and Jen got the greatest gift of all each other.

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas


End file.
